


Overworked

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polygrumps, Regret, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Barry helps Ross relax. They reflect on why their relationship didn't work out.





	Overworked

Ross knew that the amount of work and stress he’d put on himself wasn’t healthy. He knew he needed to take a break or he’d run himself into the ground. It had been a few days since he’d got a proper night’s sleep, or eaten a proper meal, but he was determined to get this storyboard done, he’d be letting not only himself, but his friends down if he didn’t.

Everyone had noticed how much of a workload Ross had taken on, but he refused to listen to anyone when they told him to take a break, stating that he would after his finished this or that, but everyone knew that he wasn’t actually going to stop. No matter how hard they tried, nothing seemed to work. They decided it was best to just make sure that they brought him food and drink and check on him now and again, just to make sure he was okay. It wasn’t ideal, but Ross was incredibly stubborn.

It was Barry’s turn to check on Ross, making sure that he had a diet of something other than Soylent. He expected to see Ross hard at work as always, but instead, he was met with Ross sat at his desk, head in his hands. Ross was sobbing, his voice making croaky half sounds, indicating that he had probably been crying for a while.

Barry was taken aback. He’d only seen Ross cry a few times before, and it was never this intense. It was difficult for him to force himself to do something, since he knew that it was likely that Ross would want to be alone, but at the same time Barry knew that Ross wasn’t in the best state to begin with, not when he was constantly overworking himself.

He cleared his throat as a way of letting Ross know that he was there, just in case Ross hadn’t heard the door open and shut, then he placed the food on a clear space on Ross’ desk before placing a hand on Ross’ shoulder, his fingers giving Ross a slight massage. Ross jumped at the touch, but soon found it calming. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening, why he had broken down, but everything just felt so overwhelming and before he knew it he felt breathless and began crying, unable to do anything else.

Barry remained quiet until Ross had calmed down. He removed his hands from his face, feeling embarrassed that Barry had caught him like this. At the same time, he was thankful that he wasn’t alone. Part of him knew that he needed someone right now, that he couldn’t face this alone. He needed help. Ross just wished that it hadn’t taken a breakdown to realise this fact.

“Hey,” Barry smiled at Ross, but Ross could see that Barry was concerned. There was a sadness behind his eyes and Ross felt even worse than he did already knowing that he was causing problems for others, especially Barry.

Barry and Ross had broken up a little over half a year ago. Ross regretted it, but they both knew it was for the best. Things just weren’t working out, they were both just too busy and hardly had time to see each other outside of Ross, and with the shows they did together rarely happening, they saw each other even less. There had been the occasional bickering about this fact, arguing about the fact that one of them had cancelled plans again, but there was never any big fight that caused the end. They just realised it wasn’t going to work. Ross always blamed himself, knowing that he should have hired people to help him sooner. He told himself that he had been selfish not giving up even a couple of hours for Barry. He knew it was his fault, and the only thing he could do to distract him from that fact was through himself into his work so he didn’t have to think. Today, however, he just couldn’t work, everything he tried to do failed. He felt weak, tired yet restless, and alone.

“Hey, it gonna be okay,” Barry comforted Ross, who felt so undeserving of such kindness.

“Come on, I think we need to get you out of this room.”

Ross couldn’t bear the thought of everyone else seeing him like this, and so he made no effort to move. He liked his office, even if on days like today it felt made him feel a bit claustrophobic, and cut off from everyone else. The office was built so that he could have a quiet workplace with privacy. He clearly needed that privacy right now.

“Everyone’s gone out to lunch, don’t worry.” Barry’s voice was so soothing, and Ross wanted to do as he was being told, but part of him was telling him that he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve Barry’s kindness. He didn’t deserve to be comforted. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven. He deserved the pain, because he was the one who caused it.

“I will carry you if I have to,” Barry threatened, his voice firmer but still just as kind. Ross didn’t think he could handle being so close to Barry, and he knew that Barry would carry him, so he stood, almost falling over due to how weak he felt due to crying, and not eating well was probably another factor.

Luckily Barry caught Ross before he fell. Well Ross guessed it was lucky but at the same time he wished it hadn’t happened, because now he was in Barry’s arms again, for the first time in so long, and he didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to.

“Thank you,” Ross muttered, his face flushing as he steadied himself. Instantly he missed the feeling of Barry’s touch.

“No-no problem. Think you can make it to the recording room, or do you need some help?” Barry felt awkward asking, not wanting to seem overbearing, but he also didn’t want Ross to hurt himself anymore that he already had. Barry still cared for Ross deeply. He hadn’t wanted their relationship to end, but just because it had didn’t mean he was going to stop being a good, supportive friend.

Ross shook his head and took a few steps, almost falling again, but like a saint, Barry was there again to help him. He proceeded to help Ross all the way to the recording room. Ross was unsure why they were here, but he guessed probably because it was a bigger room, and also had a comfortable couch. Sleep hadn’t been coming easily, and as soon as Ross saw the couch he instantly wanted to take a nap.

“There ya go, buddy. Do you want to talk about what happened?” Barry wasn’t going to force Ross to talk to him, but he wanted to let Ross know that the option was there if he needed it.

Ross shook his head, yawning. He was too tired to talk, and he wasn’t sure he could even put it into words. It made him feel guilty because Barry was being so kind, and he deserved an apology for what happened before, but Ross couldn’t bring himself to, fearing he might make things worse.

Barry nodded, grabbing the blanket on the arm of the couch, and he handed it to Ross before he went and put the T.V. on and put Earthbound in so he could play a bit while keeping an eye on Ross. He knew that they were never going to finish playing it together, and he hadn’t played it since their playthrough and for some reason, he felt a need to play it.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Barry asked Ross, just in case the noises of the game would bother him.

“No, it’s fine. I… I’ve missed watching you play this.” Ross really had, he’d missed playing games with Barry, but he didn’t have time to do any shows right now.

Barry’s heart felt like it was swelling when he heard Ross say that. Even though it had been a while since they recorded together, and even longer since they had played this game, Ross still thought about it. Maybe that meant something.

Barry pushed those thoughts away. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, knowing that it couldn’t work. Not when they were still so busy. Instead, he concentrated on the game. Every now and again Ross would ask questions and Barry would answer, surprised that Ross was still awake.

Ross had been planning to sleep, he was so tired, but watching Barry play was comforting, and he found himself not wanting to sleep because then he wouldn’t be able to spend time with Barry. He hadn’t realised just how much he missed it, but apparently, it was more than he’d originally thought, which was a little bit scary.

Soon Barry was making comments regardless of whether Ross had asked something or not, and they had started joking together. It felt like they were recording episodes again, and everything was normal. Neither of them could ignore this, and although it felt good, they also couldn’t help but feel sad.

At some point the commentary stopped, Barry was finding a certain part of the game difficult, and Ross in his sleepy state found himself thinking aloud.

“I’ve really missed this, like not just playing games but hanging out,” Ross’s tone was sleepy and a little upset.

Barry paused the game after dying for the third time in a row.

“I know it’s my fault and I shouldn’t be upset, but when you recorded those episodes with Ryan I felt like you were replacing me,” Ross continued, and Barry felt something like a tug on his heartstrings. He didn’t know Ross felt that way.

“But I understand, just because I’m busy doesn’t mean you can’t do the show, and I’m a dick for thinking otherwise.”

“Ross, you’re not…”

“No, I am. I pushed you away because I didn’t want to take a fucking break. Barry, I didn’t… I didn’t want to break up, and I’m sorry. It’s all my fault I should have spent more time with you; treated you better, I just, I can’t deal with you being so kind to me when I fucked this up!” Ross was crying again, it wasn’t as bad as before, he was pretty sure he was too tired to have an attack like that again, but he still couldn’t help the tears and it made him feel even more pathetic that he already did.

Barry didn’t know that Ross felt this way. He had always thought Ross was okay with the fact that they had broken up, and that to him it wasn’t that big a deal. Part of Barry was weirdly happy to know that Ross cared, but he also felt bad for thinking Ross didn’t care, and he also felt this strange mix of anger and sadness that Ross was blaming himself for everything.

“Ross,” Barry wrapped his arm around Ross, holding him close. Ross was surprised by this, and it caused him to sob harder into Barry’s chest.

“We both made mistakes, I was spending so much time working as well, and I also wasn’t as understanding as I should have been. You’re working on a cartoon series, of course you’re going to be busy.” Sure, Barry had missed Ross, and at the time he was frustrated, but as time went on he understood, especially when he saw the progress Ross had made since stopping doing gameplay videos. It made him understand just how hard it was, and how long it took.

“We both could have handled it better. I just don’t think we were ready yet,” Barry wasn’t even sure if they were ready to try again, or if Ross really wanted to or if he was just feeling regretful because they had almost stopped hanging out altogether by this point. Barry didn’t mind either way. Yes, he still had feelings for Ross, but he also wanted Ross back as a close friend.

They stayed like that for a while. Ross had stopped sobbing, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He felt safe like this, like nothing could go wrong. That he couldn’t mess anything up. Most of all he felt loved.

“I love you,” Ross whispered, not really thinking, but he didn’t care either way. He wanted Barry to know that he still loved him.

Barry wasn’t sure if he had actually heard that or whether it was just his brain projecting. He pulled away from Ross, looking him right in the eyes. Ross looked a little weary, unsure if he had made a mistake, but his eyes remained locked on Barry’s.

“I love you too,” Barry admitted, his voice equally as quiet as Ross, as if they were both afraid that if the spoke any louder something would shatter.

Neither of them were sure who moved first, maybe it happened at the same time, but they were kissing, slow and gentle, afraid to go any further. They had both missed this, missed everything about each other.

“I promise-promise I’ll do better,” Ross whispered against Barry’s lips.

Barry didn’t like the fact that Ross was still blaming himself, but it was something they would work on.

“Me too, Ross, me too.” He leaned in again, and Ross met him halfway. Barry still wasn’t sure if they were ready for this, but he knew that they both had a better understanding of each other and were more willing to work things out. This time, he hoped, they both hoped, things would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner 
> 
> Art blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
